Odio la Navidad
by Avstew
Summary: -Bella.. Yo.. Yo solo lo siento.- Dijo Edward dándome la Espalda y caminando hacia la puerta de su casa.-Es que solo ‘’Lo sientes’’ ¿No tienes mas nada que decir’’.-No tengo mas nada que decir! Adiós.- Y cerro la puerta.ODIO LA NAVIDAD. One-Shot


BLA BLA BLA.. los personajes no son Mio son de Stephanie Meyer

Ojala Edward o Bella por lo menos fueran mios xD

* * *

Víspera de Navidad y Yo sentada en Mi viejo Sillón, Bebiendo un trago, mirando por la Ventana…Parejas agarradas de la Mano, Niños Corriendo, Jugando con Nieve. Es obvio..Odio la Navidad.

Soy Isabella Swan, Tengo 24 años, estoy sola en esta Navidad. Otra vez Sola en Navidad. Mi historia no es tan simple, No odio la Navidad porque asi lo deseo.. La odio desde Hace 4 años, La odio desde ese día en Forks en casa de los Cull…

_--Flash back--_

_Estaba Camino a mi casa, era 24 de diciembre, iba a pasar sola en mi departamento mis padres fallecieron hace 3 años, el teléfono en mi Bolsillo Vibro._

_-Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella- Dijo Alice Chillando, Ya me la imaginaba dando salto._

_-Alice Alice Alice ¿Qué ocurre? Deja de gritar- Aveces esta Bruja me aturdía._

_-Oh Bella Oh Bella..-Dijo ella._

_-Alice al grano, Puedes dejar de Recitar no estamos Viendo ni Hablando como Romeo y Julieta.- Me estaba enfadando._

_-Eh No te enojes.. Ven a cenar con nosotros? Por favor Por favor...Cena con nosotros…Viene Jasper y Rosalie... y …Tanya... Aparte Vamos a estar todos.. Por favor... Di que si, No puedes decirle que no a tu hermana, confidente, amiga, socia…-_

_-Alice Ya por favor.. Sabes que me voy a sentir incomoda con Edward y Tanya–Suspire y ella iba a empezar a protestar- Ok, Esta bien, Esta Bien.. Me Arreglo y nos Vemos allá._

_-Gracias Bella, Eres lo mejor.. Wiii.. Mamaaaaa Bella viene a cenar.- Y colgó._

_Llegue a la casa, me bañe y me vestí.__.__  
Mientras me arreglaba pensaba en ponerme la careta para actuar, para llevar mi falsa de siempre.. para decir una y otra vez que Edward no me importaba.  
Edward Mi Mejor amigo.. Estaba enamorada de el desde los 15 Años, lo conoci por medio de alice, El nunca mostro interés en mi..ha pasado el tiempo y el lleva un año con su novia tanya.  
¿Por qué el no se daba cuenta? Era Obvio. Le he demostrado de mil Maneras mi sentimientos hacia el pero el me malinterpreta._

_Me monte en mi cacharro y se me salieron unas lagrimas, me estaba acordando de la ultima navidades con mis padres._

_  
Llegue a Casa de los Cullen y me recibió Alice._

_-Bella, Bella- Dijo Abrazándome. Alice era perfecta, solo tenia poca estatura, pero su estatura no era nada comparada con lo que ella valía._

_-Alice, ya por favor.. Me haces sentir importante- dije entre risas._

_-Eres importante, ahora pasa y siéntate en la sala.. Allá están todos.- Dijo y ella fue a la cocina._

_Entre en la Sala y estaban todos sentado Menos Edward y Tanya. De seguro el la fue a buscar.._

_-Hola Rodolfa la Rena.- Dijo emmett, mientras que Rosalie saludo con la mano y Jasper lanzando una Sonrisa._

_-Emmett- le regañe.- Hola.- Salude hacia todos._

_-Ven a sentar aquí, Alice traerá Ponche, mientras esperamos a Edward.- La puerta del frente se abrió.- Bueno ya no tenemos que esperar pero Igual.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Yo pase y me senté con ellos, Hasta que apareció Edward con Tanya Agarrados de Mano en la Puerta de la sala._

_-Amor.- Dijo Tanya Mirando hacia arriba.- Muérdago._

_-Beso! Beso! Beso!.- Grito emmett_

_-¿Te beso?- Dijo Edward entre risas._

_-Por favor no tienes que preguntarme, aparte besar bajo el muérdago es tradición.- Decia Ella con una Risa de Soberbia. Tanya Sabia que yo amaba a Edward, incluso ella le llego a meter ideas a Edward en su Cabeza…y teníamos un tiempo distanciado._

_-Tus deseos son Órdenes.- Y presiono sus labios contra los de ella. Sus labios se Movieron con Dulzura pero a la vez con pasión. _

_No aguante mas esa Escena y Salí corriendo Llevándome a Tanya y provocando que ella cayera a el suelo._

_- BELLA!! – Escuche gritar a Edward a mis espaldas._

_Salí corriendo lo mas rapido posible de ahí, pero falle y caí en la puerta de mi carro. Estaba me levanto por el brazo._

_- ¿Me puedes Explicar que diablos te pasa?- Me miro con furia. No aguante más y estalle en llanto._

_-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así ¿Qué pasa?.- Me pregunto un poco mas calmado y agarrando el puente de su nariz._

_-MALDICION!.- Edward me soltó y abrió los Ojos.- Acaso no es Obvio, ¿No te das cuenta?, He hecho de todo, de todo._

_-¿Bella no se a que te refieres?- Dijo Edward dudoso._

_-Claro no sabes, no sabes, no te importa, No te importan mis Sentimientos hacia ti, me ves como lo que soy una '' simple amiga'' si es que todavía me llamo amiga, porque desde hace un tiempo me evitas.. Estoy enamorada de ti.. Todos lo saben.-Dije llorando._

_-¿Enamorada?- Edward estaba blanco y tenia los puños apretados._

_-Eres sordo o te haces el sordo.. O te gusta que te digan '' Estoy enamorada de ti'' como tienes una Fila de niñas atrás de ti.-Suspire.- Nunca te das cuenta como te miro, Eres mi primer pensamiento en la mañana y el ultimo en mis noches, Te necesito y quiero que lo sepas.. aunque eso no vaya a cambiar nada. Pero tu nunca pareces Ver, Tu nunca Vez en mi Nada.- Dije en un murmullo._

_-Bella.. Yo.. Yo solo lo siento.- Dijo Edward dándome la Espalda y caminando hacia la puerta de su casa._

_-Es que solo ''Lo sientes'' ¿No tienes mas nada que decir''.- Las Lagrimas volvieron a caer._

_-No tengo mas nada que decir! Adiós.- Y cerro la puerta._

_Me quede parada ahí como 5 minutos, y luego caí arrodillada en la nieve. Esta es Mi peor Navidad. No debi decirle en ese Instante. El Me Odia._

_--Fin del Flashback--_

No me había dado cuenta cuando derrame lagrimas acordándome de esa negra navidad. Desde Ese día no había visto mas a nadie de la Familia Cullen. Me fui a vivir un tiempo con una tia en California, cuando Regrese ellos se había Mudado.

Hoy 24 de diciembre me he enterado que hace semanas atrás ellos Regresaron.

Decidi ir a caminar, me desesperaba las Calles llenas de niños corriendo la mayoría felices, mientras otros no.  
Un niño se me acerco y me pidió una Limosna a cambio de unas Galletas Navideñas. Acepte gustosa.

Iba guardando el cambio cuando tropeze con aluien y se em cayeron las galletas, por intuición me agache a recogerla y esa persona también. Mi Corazón se Congelo en un segundo.

-Bella. ¿Eres tu?- Dijo Sorprendido.

Era Edward Cullen y Si Odio la Navidad ..Era Obvio.

* * *

Aaaa plop xD!! Pues ando aburrida y se me vino la idea loca esta.. Si ya se.. que los deje cortado con el final. pero es Interesante 1313!  
Bye.. Nos estamos Leyendo xd

PD: Si alguien ha visto a un Edward, Un Paul, Un emmett.. Vagueando ...Comunicate conmigo.. Se me perdieron. xD


End file.
